


Winter Wonderland

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: It's 40 minutes left of yamachii day and I didn't write anything but then I found this so, It's not even very shippy but, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “It's snowing.” Yuto is the one that points it out during the break in the afternoon meeting, nodding towards the window where it's starting to get dark already and thick, white flakes are dancing down through the air.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 7





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so busy this past week I didn't manage to write anything for yamachii day D: So I rifled through all my wip folders and found this minific, originally written for a christmas challenge like 2 years ago that I never finished. Oops.  
> At least it's something?

“It's snowing.” Yuto is the one that points it out during the break in the afternoon meeting, nodding towards the window where it's starting to get dark already and thick, white flakes are dancing down through the air.

“Ehh?” Hikaru runs to the window, almost squishing his face against it in order to look out, and Chinen rolls his eyes even though Hikaru is kind of cute doing that.

“I hope it lasts.” Yamada says next to him, voice filled with longing in a way that makes Chinen want the power to control the weather just to keep the snow for him.

“It'll melt by tomorrow.” He says instead, but lays a hand on Yamada's arm in some sort of comfort.

“Chiii don't be so boring!” Hikaru turns around to reprimand him, but Chinen just shrugs and says he's being realistic.

“I hope it lasts until we leave at least. So we can see it.” Yamada says, sounding a little more hopeful, and Chinen decides to hold in the comment about it probably melting as soon as it hits the ground.

“So do I!” Hikaru agrees, walking over to lay an arm around Yamada's shoulder and pull him away from Chinen's side and starts to guide him to the window. “Let's go stand over here instead where the holiday spirit won't be ruined.”

Yamada laughs and Chinen makes a face. It's not his fault he only believes in things that seem likely.

Just as he's about to start sulking, their manager calls them back for the meeting to continue, and he synchronizes a sigh with Yuto as they start heading back to the stuffy room to finish talking about next year's plan.

Of course, the meeting goes on forever, and Chinen yawns widely when it's finally time to go home. It's not that he doesn't care, but these formal meetings are just so boring. He just wants to be given something to do and he'll do it. Talking about things six months from now feels so far away.

Daiki immediately starts talking loudly about what he's going to eat tonight, making Inoo start harassing him about taking him out to eat, while Yabu and Takaki plan what soccer game they're watching over Line later, and the rest get lost in their phones as they leave to go home.

“I'm tired.” Yamada complains quietly, and Chinen smiles because that usually means falling asleep in a tangle in the couch later.

“Me too.” He agrees. “Take out tonight?”

“Yeah. I'll cook tomorrow.” Yamada agrees, and Chinen's fine with that. Yamada's food is the best, but eating in the couch in pyjamas is great too.

“Sounds good.” He says, reaching for Yamada's hand to squeeze it once before letting go again. It might be the safest place to touch him, but it's still not worth the risk of actually holding hands.

“So what are you guys doing tonight?” Hikaru asks as he falls back enough to talk to them, a knowing grin on his lips.

“Sleeping.” Yamada replies pointedly, and Keito chuckles behind them.

“Together, yeah, we know.” Hikaru smiles and Yamada picks the fight, as usual.

So Chinen spends the remaining time to the front door listening to them argue, until they both abruptly stop when they see the ground outside.

“Snow!” Yamada exclaims, immediately lighting up, and even Keito makes a pleased noise from behind them.

There's actually a layer on the ground, looking wet and like it'll melt anytime considering how there are footprints in it showing the ground, but it _is_ snow.

“Snowball fight! Hikaru calls, and Chinen barely has time to react before a snowball flies past his face to hit Yamada just above his ear.

The face he makes as the cold drips down his collar is actually hilarious, and Chinen ducks as Yamada scoops up snow from the ground to hurl in Hikaru's direction as revenge.

It quickly escalates, Chinen mostly aiming at Keito because he screeches when he's hit, and does his best avoiding anything coming his way, all a mess of laughter and ridiculous joy at the sudden onset of snow.

He gets a few good hits in, Hikaru's forehead and Keito's stomach through his open jacket, but it all comes to an abrupt stop when Keito is inches away from hitting an innocent bypasser.

“That was close.” Hikaru grins, brushing snow from his hair with rosy cheeks, and Keito smiles a little sheepishly as Yamada throws a final snowball at Hikaru that he easily evades. “If there's still snow tomorrow, let's do it again.”

“My shirt is wet.” Yamada complains as they're walking to his car, thoroughly covered up in masks and hats, shrugging uncomfortably.

“Don't worry.” Chinen smiles, nudging Yamada's shoulder with his own. “You can take it off as soon as we get home.”


End file.
